Chinese Or Pizza
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Sara doesn't want Bethany to come to her every night asking. Sandle. 15th in Operation Crankiness


A?N: I thought I would be nice and update another story in the Operation Crankiness. This one comes after Her Doubts were Gripping The Door Handle by about a day, day and a half. I dont know if anyone else has had problems with sleepers but it took me a little while to do up my sisters.

* * *

"Greg I cant do this" Sara called from the next room, he had to chuckle, they hadn't been home twenty minutes.

Shutting the TV off, he walked into the nursery to find an overwhelmed Sara and squirming Bethany on the change table.

Watching for a few seconds, he think it finally settled in that Dude he was a dad. Smiling he walked in and placed a calming hand on her back.

"What cant you do?" he made a funny face at Bethany and for the moment she stopped

"The buttons don't match up" she tried again to show what she meant and gave up after she was left with two extra snaps that wouldn't snap together.

She was near tears, something new for this woman, on one hand he found it funny, any person would, she did after all solved the toughest cases and had problems with buttoning a little sleeper on someone who couldn't even hurt a fly.

"Well for one, their snaps and as my duties as an uncle, I have never seen these match up anyways" he finished buttoning up Bethany and lifted her carefully into his arms.

"Then why have the snaps/buttons what ever the hell they're called if they weren't meant to be used?"

He actually had to laugh about that little outburst.

"It's fine, little Bethany here doesn't seem to mind now do you?" he asked the sleeping infant

"She's going to think we're bad parents" her eyes filling with tears again, now that was just crazy

"She's doesn't even know what her fingers are, let alone know if you've buttoned up her sleeper the correct way"

He knew this conversation would last the better part of the night so he placed Bethany in her crib, started up her mobile, turned on the baby monitor and guided his overwhelmed wife out the door, and shut it gently.

"What will the other's say?" she began the task of cleaning up the kitchen, a task that he let her do, if it meant she would stop complainingover something as little as extra snaps on a sleeper, so be it.

"Why would they be looking down there, do you know something I don't know?"

"I'm just saying, we could be labeled bad parents"

"Are we endangering her in anyway?"

"No"

"Then we will not be labeled bad parents, everyone is allowed to screw up sometime, if not we wouldn't have jobs"

"I don't want to screw this up"

"Didn't you know, it's our job to screw up, no one's perfect" when she started scrubbing the already clean sink, it was time to step in.

He walked up behind her taking the scrubbie out of her hands, casually tossing it into the sink, and taking her hands into his.

"Come sit with me" he led her to the couch in the living room, remembering to take their end of the baby monitor with them as he sat her down on the couch, placing an arm around her pulling her close.

"I'll tell you what, if years down the road, she comes to us and says we've ruined her life because we didn't know how to snap together her buttons, I take full responsibilities, because I was supposed to help and I didn't know how either okay, I'll even pay for her therapy bills"

"When you put it that way, it sounds silly"

"Finally you see the light!" he joked and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Wanna watch some TV?"

"I should put away some things"

"The things can wait" he laid down, positioning her in front of him

"Are you hungry?" he asked moments later

"I could eat"

"What would you like, my treat"

"What ever you want, I'm too tired to move"

"Take out it is, pizza, Chinese, Thai? So many to choose from"

"Thai makes the house smell weird"

"No hun I think that's Indian"

"Well either way, I don't want this house to stink"

"Okay so Thai is out, still can't decide"

"Pizza you can eat with your hands, Chinese, with a fork or chop sticks"

"Pizza you can get a nice dose of veggies, while Chinese you can get rice and it's healthy for you"

"Just chose one"

"I'm thinking"

An hour later and most of what was ordered (Chinese) devoured, Sara came to a realization.

"What are we going to feed her? We eat out all the time"

"Correction, we usually eat in, but when the time comes to it, we will deal with it, we still got some time. Relax"

"I just don't want her coming to us every night saying Chinese or Pizza"

"She'll only say that once a week"

"How do you know"

"Because that's what I get off a week, and well you've tasted my cooking"

"Fair enough"

"Right, she wont be a fast food junkie like her parents"

"Twice a week"

"What's twice a week?"

"That she'll ask Chinese or Pizza"

"You're sneaky"

"How am I sneaky, I may not want to cook when I get my night off"

"Only you"

Wailing from the baby monitor interrupted what ever she was going to say back to his reply, they looked at each other, Sara's eyes were like a deer's moments before they got hit by a car.

"Go do what women do best, be a mom" she got up putting her share of the rice down

"I know you just didn't say that" she whacked him with a pillow before she disappeared.

Greg would bet money that Bethany would be asking them Chinese or Pizza, or what ever else she was in the mood for, only four times a week, maximum.

But then again he has been known to be wrong.

He did get Sara to marry him after all.


End file.
